Sweet Seduction
by AlixNight
Summary: Yukio is President of the Disciplinary Committee in charge of keeping the day students of True Cross Academy safe from the demon night students. Rin is the playboy prince of the night with a weakness for virgins. What the prince wants, the prince gets.


_Note: The concept of the Night and Day student were slightly based off Vampire Knight. The idea of the Student Council members being captains of various sports teams were inspired by the 6 Holy Knights from Beelzebub. The titles of the Student Council members were based off both the game of chess as well as the medieval time period._

**WARNING FOR ANY AMERICANS**: When I say football, I mean soccer. However, despite being an American myself, I am aware that most of the English-speaking world acknowledges the sport as football. I am also aware how annoying a story is when it has a word that you are not use to or dislike. I apologize for your discomfort but just like the metric system, sometimes our way is not always the best way.

* * *

"Stay back, you'll all be able to see the night student from where you are. Don't crowd around unless you want to get detention," a bead of sweat trailed down Yukio's face as he struggled to keep back the ecstatic crowd of teenagers. It was that time again, the night classes had just let out right before sunrise and this was the last wave traveling back to their dorms.

They have half of the campus to themselves, yet the school was located in the middle of the day and night territory in what was dubbed neutral grounds. The two groups never see each other except when the night shift turns into the day shift, it was arranged that way to ensure the safety of the students. It also happened to be that the night students were mostly gorgeous which always causes the Disciplinary Committee to become involved when it became time for them to make their routine trip back to their dorms.

Most of the night students already made this trip four hours ago, but the ones that were left here were the Student Council Night members. The Night Council consisted of the captains of the sports teams who naturally were the ones who stayed behind the longest. The Student Council Night members, however, were not your normal night students. For one, they were all extremely beautiful and charming, the reception they earned from the day students were the equivalent to meeting superstars.

At the top of the food chain is Rin Okumuro, the President of the Night Council. Everyone calls him the Prince and he's the captain of the football team.

Then there's the Knight, Amaimon, who is also the Prince's older brother. He is the captain of the boxing team and the regional champion as well as the Vice-President of the Night Council. His female counterpart is Izumo Kamiki, captain of the archery team. It's a popular rumor that if you stare at her for too long, you will lose an eye. The Knights maintain the order among the night students and carry out the President's orders.

Lastly, there is the Keeper of the Night Council, Ryuji Suguro. Bon has a fierce temper backed up by his position as captain of the karate team. It is his job as the Falconer to make sure the Council is running smoothly and to act as the strategist in times of need.

As the President of the Disciplinary Committee, it was Yukio's duty to keep the order of the entire student body, which in his mind meant keeping the day students from getting too close to the night students. Yukio glared at a boy who almost tripped over the caution line by accident, causing him to shrink back in fear and return to his place in the crowd.

This was starting to get on his nerves, they have been like this every single day and the school year had just started a week ago. The most daring of the students so far were the first years that have yet to experience the wrath of the Disciplinary Committee. That, as well as talk of the untouchable night students traveling out of the mouths of their superiors and into their naïve little ears, caused this particular group to become fearless in their attempts to gain campus fame.

The gate opened with a slam that made most of the Disciplinary members on duty jump and the students who were facing the school to start cheering erratically. The loudest of the screams echoing through the air seemed to be the ones revolved around the infamous Prince who Yukio assumed was the only one who dared to open the front gates with such a flair for dramatics.

His glare intensified at the ecstatic teenagers in front of him as he resisted the urge to turn around and glance at the cause of his troubles. At this point, he already knew the sight he would be meet if he turned around to meet the eyes of the prince.

_His short blue hair always pulled off an effect of effortless perfection despite having been covered in sweat from running around the football field for the last few hours of practice. Clear blue eyes shown brightly with childlike innocence that upon further scrutiny would morph into a pair of blue abysses filled with adolescent mischievous. _

_The uniform hung off his slender body like a second skin. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top three holes, separating from his body just enough to reveal a strip of creamy skin that tempted even the purest of minds. Around his neck hung a black and red striped tie that could hardly be called tied on most days and the fact that it had yet to fall off his body was a miracle in itself. His black jacket was unbuttoned the full length down and swept to the side as he walked, creating the effect similar to one of a wind machine, while his pants outlined every curve of his slender legs. On his back rested his chosen weapon, a purple bokuto blade that came to a rest on his right shoulder with a piece of yellow ribbon fluttering in the nonexistent wind._

Yukio had fallen for that temptation enough times to have the Prince's description implanted in his brain, yet despite all this, Yukio was still no match for the gravitational pull that forced his head to turn around and his eyes to focus on the subject of his fascination. All eyes were glued to the radiant figure as he walked seemingly in another world of his own. His memory did Rin no justice, it only included all of the details of his character that anyone could see if they looked at the teen, but the compelling feeling of desire made a world of difference as he stared in awe at the specimen of perfection before his very eyes.

As always, the other members of the Student Council that flanked the Prince were each carrying a piece of equipment that signified they had just finished with practice. Amaimon was casually swinging a pair of boxing gloves around his left index finger, held together by the knot in their laces, as he walked slightly ahead of his younger brother with his trademark grin resting on his face. Izumo had a dazed look in her eyes as she subconsciously fingered the string of the intricate longbow that fit effortlessly in her arms, the familiar weight of her quiver rested at the base of her back, connected by an elegant band of white leather. Bon was busy twirling his bō as he effortlessly swung his the weapon behind his back and tossed it in the air before catching it again with one hand, taking care that it never went anywhere near the Prince himself.

The small group would look like a bunch of regular, if not slightly more athletic, teenagers if not for the hoard of admirers surrounding them in an attempt to reach their idols, held back only by numerous members of the Disciplinary Committee. The exclusive group didn't seem to notice the commotion as they were busy talking to each other in voices so hushed that Yukio wondered how they were able to hear each other over the screaming fans.

Without taking his eyes off the Prince, Yukio shot two students with a mild tranquilizer when they dared to step over the caution line in hopes that the element of surprise would be enough for them to reach the Night Council. Their bodies crumpled to the floor as their friends reached out to catch them, frantic over their well-being. That would keep the foolish students from trying to do anything risky for a few minutes.

At that moment, Rin's glaze moved from Amaimon, who he was busy having a conversation with, to look in Yukio's direction. Yukio's eyes widened as the Prince's blue orbs came to a stop at him and he smiled, his canines flashed with a hint of danger. Yukio felt like he was being sucked into those endless blue vortexes, his grip on his guns started to slightly loosen. Faintly, as if he was underwater, he heard a girl yelling about the Prince looking at her, but he was too captivated by said man to acknowledge her outburst. No matter how hard he tried, he could not move a single inch of his body; he was stuck knee deep in the Prince's trap. After a few seconds disguised as years, Rin turned his glaze back to his older brother, returning to the conversation as if none of that had occurred. Out of the corner of his eye, Yukio noticed that Amaimon was smirking at him as if he knew a secret that Yukio didn't before turning back to his constant companion.

Yukio was left to wonder if that moment was a figment of his imagination, or perhaps desperation.

He continued to watch the elegant figure walk away from him as his eyes trailed down below the waistline. His line of vision was not focused on the other man's rear, as any other individuals would, but rather on the black tail sprouting out of it, waving itself in the air with a content swinging motion as it reflected its owner's emotions.

Yukio turned back to the crowd of day students that had quieted down when the group walked out of sight, some still staring at him in shock after seeing the Disciplinary Committee Head "shoot" down their comrade in cold blood. He directed a few of the Disciplinary Committee members to pick up the passed out bodies and deliver them to the nurse as the rest set to work getting the large crowd of student smoothly into the school building.

Yukio walked behind the last straddler, deep in thought about the one reason why his job was so important to the balance of the school. What most of the humans attending True Cross Academy didn't realize was that the night students were actually demons, the type to kill without a second thought. The school was filled with some of the strongest ones still in existence, controlled by only two men: the headmaster and the one and only, Prince of the Night.

That is why his crush was exactly what it was, just a one-sided crush. He knew that the two of them existed in two completely different realms with no way of escape. For now, he was content with watching the other every day when his duty was nothing more than that of a simple bodyguard. He would not dare to overstep his boundaries, it was already more than most people had going for them.

His back foot made its way into the classroom just as the bell rang. Class is now in session.


End file.
